Tor Lok
Character name is... Tor Lok is The Last Grand Champion of the Great Hunt and the Current Mandalore of the Mandalorians. He is also the Personal Assassin of Darth's Marr and Torment. He is the Republic's Most Wanted, and has been public Enemy Number one for over five years. Amongst the Mandalorians Tor is revered for the Legendary Hunts he organises every five Years, these have given him a special Title amongst his People: Master of Beasts. Personality and Traits Even Before He Became A Mandalorian Tor Was Known To Always Honor His Contracts and Finished Them With Precision, Professionalism, and Discretion. He Abhorred Cowardice and Bootlicking, Frequently Executing Cowardly Imperial's and Sending Mandalorian's Who Tried to Kiss up to Him and Cowered against seemingly Insurpassable Obstacles in Situations Where they'd be Killed If they Dared To Object or Flee. Appearance and Characteristics Biography Early History and Training Tor Lok was born on the Planet Coruscant to a Member of the Migrants Merchants Guild and A Coruscanti Politician. His Father was a High-Ranking Member of the Guild and Was a Former Republic SIS Operative. His Mother Was the Victim of an Assassination Plot and he Was Then taken to live out his life with his Father. Tor would rise quickly through the Guild's Ranks and Would often Go out and deal with the most Gruesome of Jobs. Eventually he was Arrested by the SIS and Was Imprisoned by the Republic. After spending Two Years in Jail, Tor Successfully Broke out of Jail, with the aid of Renowned Assassin Lekata Raunazue. He then Joined Lekata on her homeworld of Rattatak where he would spend several years as a Gladiator and Arena Fighter before he was captured by the Republic yet again. Republic Special Forces Tora was able to escape Prison after prison after prison, and upon his twenty fifth escape he was offered a place in Republic Special Forces by General Elin Garza. He accepted and joined the Safecrackers for a time before Joining the Hazardous Environment Corps and then the Republic Senatorial Guard. After years of Serving the Republic, and the discovery of his Force-sensitivity, Tor faked his Death and Stole an incredibly Large sum of Credits and Advanced Weapons from the Republic and Went on to Sell them to the Empire for a Large number of Credits. Dream of the Hunt During the Cold War, the Hunter was scouted by a veteran bounty hunter named Braden who decided to take the talented young mercenary in as his protégé. Arriving on Nal Hutta, the Hunter was introduced to the other members of Braden's team: Mako, a talented slicer, and Jory, a strong Nikto who was responsible for security. Braden planned on getting his protégé into the Great Hunt, a competition held for bounty hunters across the galaxy. There were two ways to gain sponsorship: One either had to become a Mandalorian, a process that would take too long considering the competition was nearly beginning, or gain the favor of a powerful Crime lord. As it so happened, Suudaa Nem'ro was one who had not yet sponsored a hunter. Running their base of operations out of the Poison Pit cantina in the town of Jiguuna, which was embroiled in a war between Nem'ro's forces and those of Voontara Fa'athra, the team began to search for ways to get the Hunter noticed by the powerful Hutt. Since Braden had had dealings with Nem'ro in the past, he was able to secure an introduction for the Hunter, but first Mako would need to forge rumors of the Hunter's exploits across the galaxy. In addition, the Hunter would need to take down a difficult target to prove his worth. Mako found that a disreputable Corellian fugitive named Vexx was in town. The Hunter raided Vexx's safe house, finding nothing but his henchmen and a datapad, which Mako was able to slice, cracking the encryption to reveal that Vexx planned to take a shuttle off-planet. Arriving at Jiguuna's spaceport just before Vexx escaped, the Hunter engaged him in combat and won, killing him. Upon returning to the Poison Pit, the Hunter discovered the bodies of Braden and Jory in their room at the cantina. Examining the room's holorecording, the Hunter and Mako learned that the two were killed by Sedyn Kyne on the orders of Tarro Blood, depriving the Hunter of the support needed to enter the Great Hunt. While the Hunter went to speak with Nem'ro about securing his sponsorship, Mako gave Jory and Braden a proper burial in the planet's swamps. Earning a Sponsorship Before arriving at Nem'ro's Palace, the Hunter eliminated two prominent leaders of Fa'athra's forces that were holed up in Jiguuna, threatening the security of Nem'ro's rule. Upon meeting the Hunter, Nem'ro praised them for their assistance against Fa'athra, but voiced skepticism about the Hunter's true abilities. To sell their reputation, the Hunter would need to bring Nem'ro the head of an Evocii known as Huttsbane, the leader of a violent uprising against the Hutts on the planet. The Hunter complied with the order, killing the Evocii and his clan. Mako reported to the Hunter via holocomm that she had confirmed the identity of Braden's killer as Tarro Blood, and that she had been followed by a suspicious man in a bone mask. She also discovered that Blood was paying off other Mandalorians so they wouldn't gang up on him like they did in the previous Great Hunt. The Hunter returned to Nem'ro's Palace with Huttsbane's head, delivering it before the Hutt to the sound of his approval. Before acquiring payment from a Twi'lek named Juda, the Hunter was briefed by Nem'ro on the next bounty for a man named Yalt, one of Nem'ro's former accountants who had betrayed him for Fa'athra at his wife's suggestion. The Hunter tracked Yalt to one of Fa'athra's factories in the Rust Yards of Nal Hutta and, after heavy fighting through Fa'athra's forces, cornered him. Though Yalt begged for mercy, even offering a bribe, the Hunter declined, killing Yalt and taking the man's head to his wife. Upon returning to Nem'ro's throne room, the Hunter was approached by a Rodian bounty hunter named Nails, who had been hired by Tarro Blood. The Hunter threatened Nails, but she declined the chance to leave, and was killed by the Hunter. The Hunter then confirmed their kill with Nem'ro, who asked him to go kill his beast keeper, claiming he was a traitor and was plotting against the Hutt. This turned out to be a trick—the keeper released a series of beasts upon the Hunter, who slayed them all. The keeper then attacked the Hunter, and was killed. After the Hunter returned to Nem'ro and told him of the beast keeper's death, the Hutt informed them then that he had already sponsored someone for the Great Hunt. Nem'ro told the Hunter if they wanted the sponsorship token, they should find the bounty hunter and take it from him, which angered the Hunter. Mako approached the Hunter after their meeting with Nem'ro, and asked to accompany them on the Great Hunt in exchange for the name and location of the bounty hunter. The Hunter agreed, and Mako revealed the identity of the bounty hunter–a fierce and deadly Trandoshan named Rarsk. Mako had intercepted a transmission between Rarsk and the bone-masked man, and found out that Rarsk was on his way to Fa'athra's Palace to claim a bounty the Hutt had been holding for him, a Republic scientist named Albea. The two set out for Fa'athra's palace, determined to find Rarsk's bounty before him and set a trap for the rival hunter. They arrived at the palace, located Albea, and waited for Rarsk to arrive. When Rarsk entered the palace, he confronted the Hunter and Mako and demanded they hand over the scientist. The Hunter did not comply and killed the Trandoshan, claiming his sponsorship token. The Hunter then took in Albea for the bounty, which Mako argued against. Returning to Nem'ro, they found the bone-masked man that had been following Mako, and learned that he was actually a Great Hunt representative named Grataa. He accepted the Hunter into the Great Hunt, and Mako and the Hunter were allowed to travel to Dromund Kaas and join the melee that would decide who entered the Great Hunt. First Bounty Arriving on the Imperial Fleet, the Hunter and Mako took a shuttle to Dromund Kaas, the planet capital of the Sith Empire. There, the two met up with their handler at the Mandalorian enclave, Crysta Markon. Markon told them there was only one spot remaining in the Great Hunt and over three dozen sponsored hunters left. The Huntmaster then gathered the hunters into the main room and informed them they would be competing for a spot in the final melee, requiring them to turn in three bounties or be disqualified. The winner of the final melee would go on to be entered into the Great Hunt. The Hunter returned to Markon to receive their first bounty, a Republic noble named Altaca who was captured during an Imperial raid and accidentally sold into slavery. His slave group was building a statue of Sith Lord Darth Vowrawn when they rebelled and took over the site. Altaca's family had posted the bounty with the hope of recovering him alive. Searching for clues at the slave camp near the site, Mako and the Hunter found a datapad belonging to Altaca that contained a holocomm from Imperial noble Lady Dak-Ah. In it, she described a plan to use the slave uprising as a distraction to rescue Altaca, and afterwards he would pose as her missing brother. Mako traced the communication back to the Nexus Room cantina, where the two were confronted by Sergeant Wallax. He demanded that the Hunter and Mako surrender their weapons and gear before being interrupted by a holocomm from Tarro Blood. Blood asked the Sergeant if he had disposed of the Hunter yet and, after seeing they were still alive, scolded Wallax. After Wallax closed the comunication, the Hunter gunned him down along with his freelance troopers.The Hunter then confronted Altaca and Lady Dak-Ah and called the pair on their bluff. Lady Dak-Ah attempted to strike a new deal with the Hunter, but they refused and killed her before capturing Altaca with the S86k. The Hunter and Mako then returned to the Mandalorian enclave and turned in their first bounty to Markon. Second Bounty The second bounty assigned to the Hunter was a classified request from Admiral Fraabaal of the Imperial Navy. The Hunter and Mako went to Fraabaal's office and, after being initially accosted by LieutenantPetrak, were granted an audience with the Admiral. Fraabaal revealed to them that his daughter, Vereta Fraabaal, was the apprentice of Lord Grathan, a Sith Lord that had disgraced the Dark Council. The Dark Council was planning a raid against Lord Grathan, and if Fraabaal's daughter was either captured or killed by them, everyone in her family would suffer. Therefore, the Admiral considered her a liability, and requested the Hunter infiltrate Grathan's compound and kill his daughter. The Hunter and Mako traveled to Lord Grathan's estate and located Vereta, who had been expecting them. Vereta told the Hunter that Grathan's spies had found out about the bounty her father placed on her head and began boasting about her abilities. She then expressed disappointment that a real Mandalorian hadn't been sent to kill her, and afterwards they engaged in combat. The Hunter prevailed over the Sith apprentice, who was in disbelief over her defeat. Vereta claimed she was Sith and couldn't fall to a common bounty hunter before being executed by the Hunter. Mako and the Hunter returned to Admiral Fraabaal and collected payment for the bounty before receiving their next assignment from the Mandalorian enclave. Third Bounty The final bounty Markon had for the Hunter was from Captain Medle of Imperial Intelligence. The Hunter and Mako went to the Ministry of Intelligence and spoke to the Captain, who told them of a dormantancient Sith Temple that had recently started exhibiting signs of Sith sorcery. As a result, entrance to the Temple was restricted, but Commander Gargun had secretly led a team into the Temple to investigate. Nobody returned, and Medle wasn't able to report the missing soldiers without revealing the mission. Medle wanted the Hunter to go to the Temple and retrieve the ID tags from Gargun and his missing team so he could create more "acceptable" deaths for them and be promoted to Commander. The Hunter accepted and they made their way to the Dark Temple. The Hunter and Mako found the missing soldiers inside the Temple, however, the soldiers were possessed by the dark side energy permeating the Temple. The duo killed the possessed soldiers and took their ID tags before encountering Commander Gargun, who had been possessed by the spirit of Sith Lord Barel-Slathborn. The spirit inquired as to who stood before him, but the Hunter simply pulled their blaster and attacked the possessed Commander. After a short skirmish, the Commander was dead and the Hunter took his ID tag before reporting back to the Ministry of Intelligence. Medle praised their performance, but told the Hunter he couldn't risk the Sith finding out they went into the Temple, and were now a liability. Captain Medle called his guards to his side, but the Hunter and Mako dispatched them with ease. Injured and defeated, Medle told them he wouldn't beg and handed over payment for the bounty, saying the rest was up to them. The Hunter told the Captain he had made a big mistake and killed him before returning to the Mandalorian enclave and turning in the last bounty. Final Melee The Hunter and Mako returned to Markon, much to the handler's surprise. Tarro Blood had tried to sabotage the Hunter and told the Huntmaster that they had perished inside the Dark Temple. Markon said the final melee was about to begin and told the Hunter to hurry to the battle room. The Hunter arrived and joined the surviving bounty hunters just before the final melee started. Of the five bounty hunters that were left, none were a match for the Hunter, who emerged victorious from the final melee. Afterwards, as the Huntmaster was accepting the Hunter into the Great Hunt, Blood interrupted the proceeding and demanded that the Hunter not be allowed entry into the competition, claiming their credentials had been fabricated by Mako. Lek, the Huntmaster's assisstant, refused Blood's request, who then threatened to report the information to the Mandalore. Blood then threatened the Hunter directly before he left, proclaiming their skull would be in his hands before the Great Hunt was finished. The Huntmaster finished inducting the Hunter, and afterwards the Hunter and Mako reported to Markon to receive their first target of the Great Hunt. Great Hunt The Hunter and Mako returned to Markon, much to the handler's surprise. Tarro Blood had tried to sabotage the Hunter and told the Huntmaster that they had perished inside the Dark Temple. Markon said the final melee was about to begin and told the Hunter to hurry to the battle room. The Hunter arrived and joined the surviving bounty hunters just before the final melee started. Of the five bounty hunters that were left, none were a match for the Hunter, who emerged victorious from the final melee. Afterwards, as the Huntmaster was accepting the Hunter into the Great Hunt, Blood interrupted the proceeding and demanded that the Hunter not be allowed entry into the competition, claiming their credentials had been fabricated by Mako. Lek, the Huntmaster's assisstant, refused Blood's request, who then threatened to report the information to the Mandalore. Blood then threatened the Hunter directly before he left, proclaiming their skull would be in his hands before the Great Hunt was finished. The Huntmaster finished inducting the Hunter, and afterwards the Hunter and Mako reported to Markon to receive their first target of the Great Hunt. Balmorra The first Hunt target for the Hunter was Admiral Ivernus on Balmorra, an important Imperial official who never leaves his ship. However, Mako was able to determine a weak link through Major Pirell, who was looking for help. But upon disembarking, they were accosted by Vexx's siblings, who were told by Blood that the Hunter shot Vexx in the back and killed Braden when he discovered the Hunter's "crime". The Hunter was able to convince the two that Tarro was deceiving them. The Hunter soon met with Pirell, who was looking to discredit his superior and gain the favor of Ivernus. He had the Hunter run jobs across Balmorra to that effort, ultimately succeeding in bringing Ivernus away from the protection of his warship. But much to Pirell's surprise, Ivernus was looking to execute him for his incompetence, before Pirell's Cathar slave was revealed to be a rival bounty hunter after Ivernus. The Hunter is able to kill both the rival and Ivernus at the same time. The Hunter also chose to spare Pirell, considering his cowardice. The Imperial promised to put all the blame on the Cathar. Nar Shaddaa The second target was a private security consultant and assassin called the Eidolon, who was an avid Republic supporter, on Nar Shaddaa. The Hunter and Mako got in contact with Geleren, a Twi'lek slaver, and Mako's old friend Anuli, who assisted them in sabotaging Eidolon Security. Unfortunately, the Eidolon retaliated, killing both Geleren and Anuli before facing the Hunter to a duel. The latter prevailed. Despite the Hutt Cartel was offering a significant sum for the live capture of the Eidolon, the Zabrak pleaded to be granted a mercy killing, rather than be subjected to the mercies of the Hutts. The Hunter refued to grant his wish. The Auction The Hunter was soon called upon by Assistant Huntsmaster Lek to retrieve a list of Great Hunt targets being auctioned on Hutta. The Hunter managed to interrupt the auction and retrieved the list, as well as learning that Blood had leaked the list. Sands of Tatooine The next target was a Devaronian fugitive named Tyresius Lokai, who ran afoul of many criminal cartels. Unfortunately, Tyresius was tipped off by Blood and was shot down over Tatooine. The Hunter eventually cornered the sly Devaronian at his ship. Tyresius offered a compromise: the Hunter can shoot a double, which could fool even Lek, and Tyresius can work for the Hunter under a new pseudonym, Gault Rennow. The Hunter accepted. The Durasteel Duke The fourth target was Duke Corwin, aka the Durasteel Duke. The Hunter sought out the assistance of theHouse Girard in tracking down Corwin, ultimately cornering the Duke at an Organa estate. But much to the Hunter's surprise, Corwin was discovered to be dead and his sister was posing as him. The Organas then handed over Corwin's body. Returning to Nar Shaddaa The Hunter was soon contacted by Hedarr Soongh, a previous Champion of the Great Hunt, who informed the Hunter that Blood's allies are gathering on Nar Shaddaa to discuss how to deal with the Hunter. The Hunter and Mako came face-to-face with Braden's murderer, and, with Soongh's supervision, engaged in an honorable death duel that the Hunter won. Unfortunately, the other Mandalorians refused Soongh's demand to let the Hunter finish the Great Hunt in peace, and shot the elderly man in the chest. After the Hunter finished off the rest of Blood's lackeys, with his dying breath, Soongh pleaded the Hunter not to let the Mandalorian fall off the path of honor. The Final Round The last target of the Great Hunt was Jedi Master Kellian Jarro, who was renowned for the most Mandalorian kills during the Sacking of Coruscant. Crysta instructed the Hunter to eliminate Jarro and disable the Republic cruiser Aurora's hyperdrive output regulator, which would cause the ship to be destroyed once it jumps to hyperspace. She also let slip that Blood was already on his way to taking on Jarro. The Hunter located the Aurora was the Hunter's ship was caught in a tractor beam. Meeting with a Republic security team, the Hunter learned that Blood was captured by Jarro and convinced him that the Hunter was his accomplice. The Hunter refused to be taken into custody and fought through the ship, before finding Blood in the brig. Blood demanded that he be released so they can settle their feud, claiming that it's what both Soongh and Braden would've wanted. Mako retorted that Braden would've wanted to see Blood just as he is, undeserving of an honorable death. The Hunter agreed to leave Blood in his cell and walked away, ignoring the screams of the pathetic former Mandalorian. The Hunter came face-to-face with Jarro on the bridge, who then attempted to use a mind trick to subdue the Hunter just as he did Blood, but found that his opponent had a much stronger will. The Jedi then attempted reasoning, stating that there's no profit in revenge but the Hunter wouldn't back down. After the Hunter killed Jarro, his Padawan Thendys Noori encouraged the Hunter to kill her as well but the Hunter decided to spare her, though it was a decision to be regretted. After narrowly escaping the Aurora's destruction, the victorious Hunter returned to Dromund Kaas and was proclaimed a Grand Champion of the Great Hunt. Grand Champion of the Great Hunt and Blacklist None too soon, the Hunter was summoned to Mandalore the Vindicated's flagship, the Spirit of Vengeance. Mandalore commended the Hunter for such honorable actions during the Great Hunt. He then tasked the Hunter to slay Akure, the Beast in the Darkness - a Sithspawn on Dromund Kaas and bring back a piece of it as a trophy. Returning to the Sith homeworld, the Hunter found a Mandalorian brigade camped outside the beast's cave. Though they warned that no Mandalorian has survived an encounter with the Sithspawn, the Hunter ventured inside. After a long and vigorous fight, the Hunter managed to slay the beast, much to the surprise of the Mandalorians. Returning to the Spirit of Vengeance, the Hunter presented the trophy to Mandalore. Mandalore then revealed this was all a test to see if the Hunter could become a Mandalorian. His reasoning was with the Sith calling on him to fight more wars, he needed a Mandalorian among the Grand Champions. The Hunter accepted membership into his clan. The Hunter and Mandalore then feasted in celebration alongside the other Champions, Bloodworthy, Jewl'a Nightbringer and the Defenestrator. The Hunter was then given access to the Blacklist, which was only open to Grand Champion of the Great Hunt. After becoming a Mandalorian, the Champion then went to Taris to deal with the next bounty: Jicoln Cadera, the father of Torian Cadera. Honor or Glory Jicoln Cadera had challenged the current Mandalore and lost, going into exile on Taris. Many bounty hunters had tried to locate him and failed, many losing their lives in the process. With the help of Torian Cadera, who was redeeming his honor as the son of a traitor, the Hunter took Cadera down, Captured him Alive and sent him to Mandalore. Product Endorsement The Hunter got a message from Adasca BioMechanical Corporation offering him a product endorsement deal. When he got to Quesh, he unfortunately found that it was a Republic SIS trap organized by a mysterious Jedi master only seen via holocommunicator. Hoth The next target on the Blacklist was the legendary Trandoshan Pirate Lord Reneget Vause, who had thrown in his lot with the White Maw. The Hunter tracked Vause down, but Vause refused to give battle thinking the Hunter unworthy. With the help of Blizz, a jawa betrayed by Vause, The Hunter killed various notable targets until he came to Ki-Ta Kren - Vause's Blood Brother and White Maw taskmaster. After defeating Kren, the Hunter finally got to battle Vause and vanquished him. Party Gone Wrong Bloodworthy, Jewl'a Nightbringer and the Defenestrator booked a private suite in Nar Shaddaa to celebrate the Hunter's victory. Unfortunately the Republic raided it with Adeline Marr leading the attack, directed by the mysterious Jedi master, and killed the Defenestrator, only Bloodworthy and Jewl'a Nightbringer survived. Republic's Most Wanted In the wake of its raiding party's defeat, Mako checks the HoloNet and comes across a broadcast from Supreme Chancellor Dorian Janarus himself, condemning the Hunter for the deaths of a delegation of Senators and Jedi on Nar Shaddaa, which was in actuality the Champions' party. The Republic then put the Hunter on the top of its most wanted list, accusing them of a whole kilometer list of crimes, half of which they were not responsible for, and set a ten million credit bounty for their capture. Accusations are flying across the HoloNet and the Empire disavowed the Hunter. The Hunter then turned to the crew for suggestions on where to hide. Blizz suggested they hide with his fellow Jawas and Gault suggested working for the Hutts, the latter of which Torian was opposed to. Before the two could come to blows, the Hunter received a summons from Darth Tormen to his vessel the Tyrant. Upon arrival, the Hunter refused to be disarmed and slaughtered his escort, fighting his way to Darth Tormen. Though annoyed at the death of his troops, Tormen cut straight to business. He explained that as Corellia refuses Imperial rule, the Treaty of Coruscant is dissolved and war has reignited between Empire and Republic. Tormen desired a swift victory by killing Janarus and he was willing to hire the Hunter to do so. He revealed the identity of the Jedi Master, Jun Seros, the Chancellor's closest advisor and Friend. However, both of their enemies are untouchable so long as they remain on Coruscant, but he has a plan to lure them out. However, there were obstacles to remove before they could proceed with the plan. He instructed the Hunter to chase down two Republic targets, capture if possible but only kill if they attempted to escape. The Ferryman The first target was Zale Barrows on Belsavis: a smuggler who had helped the Republic break the Mandalorian blockade and was ferrying prisoners to the planet. The Hunter tracked him down to a facility where Barrows hid himself behind an energy wall, safe from both the Hunter and Skadge, a Houk with a grudge against Barrows. The Hunter disabled the power supply to the energy wall, only to find that Barrows had escaped and Skadge had destroyed the only lead - Barrows's droid. Raiding a Republic facility, the Hunter found the necessary materials and manpower to repair the droid and found out that Barrows had escaped to The Tomb, in the deepest reaches of Belsavis. Chasing Barrows into The Tomb, the Hunter surprised Barrows while he was fighting a Sith operations group sent to free the Dread Masters and defeated him. One Man Up, One Man Down! On returning to his ship, the Hunter found that Torian was missing. They had gone to meet an old friend in a cantina. They then got a message - Torian had been kidnapped and the Hunter had to come to Hoth to save his life. Going to Hoth, the Hunter was drawn into an ambush by the GenoHaradan, who informed them that bounty hunting was not a game - despite what the Mandalorians thought. The lead kidnapper regretted that the Hunter was so good - the Overseers would've scouted them out eventually, but the ransom on their head was just too high to miss out on. A Kuati General The next target was Thelonia Redrish, a Republic Kuati General on Voss. Attacking her forces in the field, the Hunter found evidence that she was covertly attacking Imperial forces. At a Voss hearing, the General disputed the Hunter's word as unreliable, since he was a terrorist and a Mandalorian. The hearing ended with both the Hunter and General Redrish being sent to the Shrine of Healing to undertake the trials. At the Shrine, a Voss Mystic attempted to detain the Hunter, convinced by Redrish that he would disrupt the chance at peace with the Gormak. Meanwhile Redrish journeyed to Gorma-Koss and surrendered to the Gormak. The Gormak king Jokull was not impressed but sympathizers sprang Redrish, who then ventured into the Dark Heart where the Hunter confronted and defeated her. Corellia With Belsavis and Voss dealt with, the Hunter was then summoned to the Tyrant as Tormen was mopping up the Rabaan campaign. But upon arrival, the dreadnought was boarded by Republic Special Forces. The Hunter managed to fight off the invaders and regain control of the ship. Tormen soon executed the surviving bridge crew after learning that the captain was dead. Turning his attention back to the Hunter, Tormen explained his plan to lure in both Seros and Janarus. If Corellia is conquered, the Republic would send in military forces. But if the planet were to secede from the Republic, their enemies would be forced to try diplomacy. The Hunter would track down the three high-ranking resistance leaders, whom Tormen would force into agreeing to sign a compact. As Corellia is officially declared to be under Imperial rule, Janarus would have no choice to but to journey to the founding planet of the Republic to ratify the treaty, but not before Seros convinces him he can rally the Green Jedi to strike back. Tormen was confident that Seros will take to the battlefield instead of acting through proxy as he previously did with the Hunter. He instructed the Hunter to go on ahead while he readied the Tyrant. The Hunter then traveled to Corellia and met with Tormen's subordinates, who identified the first target, Harlon Fane, Chairman of the Corellian Corporate Council. Fane and other councilors had locked themselves in the council tower and Darth Tormen wanted them present at the signing of a treaty with the Empire. Breaking into the tower, the Hunter confronted Fane, who attempted to bargain his way out of trouble. The Hunter was willing to consider his offer if he would pay off the giant bounty on his head. However, Fane suddenly went back on his word and activated his personal shield and ordered his security guards to subdue the Hunter. However, his guards were no match for the Mandalorian. Fearing for his life, Fane pleaded to be spared, promising to leave Corellia but the Hunter wouldn't have it, as Tormen needed him. Seeing he had no options, Fane deactivated his shield and surrendered. The Hunter later presented to Tormen Harlon Fane frozen in carbonite. The Hunter's next task was to get a Selonian representative. As it would be hard to track her down, the plan was to capture members of the invaluable breeding caste. The sept leader Shrona Bel-Il confronted the Hunter after he had captured 3 members of the breeding caste with shock collars. Defeating her, the Hunter froze her and returned to Darth Tormen. The last target was Corellia's former Civil Police Commissioner Jonah Carter. He had rallied CorSec and the civilians of Corellia to defend it against the Empire. Tormen's forces were laying siege to CorSec HQ, meant to hold their positions while the Hunter captures him. Upon confronting the commissioner in CorSec HQ, Carter assumed that the Hunter was sent to kill him and warned the mercenary that the Corellian people will be rioting in the streets as a result. However, the Hunter revealed that killing him is not the objective. Guessing that the Hunter was working for the Empire, Carter grimly reminded the Hunter that their employers are not common criminals but despots. He warns that if he is taken down, Corellia would be forced to bow before the Sith and asked if the Hunter's conscience is wiped clean by their credits. The Hunter stated that it'd be better than Corellians being massacred. Carter then took the opportunity to jump out of the way as his men in the upper levels dropped a flash grenade that briefly blinded the Hunter and their companion. Despite having the initial advantage, Carter and his men were defeated. Acknowledging that he was beaten, Carter told the Hunter that Corellia will outlast the Empire, but his opponent did not care for his idealism and froze him in carbonite. The Hunter journeyed to Capitol Square to deliver Carter to Tormen in the Grand Assembly. Once all the representatives had been captured and thawed, Tormen then forced them into signing a treaty signifying Corellia's legitimate succession from the Republic. Prime Minister Cal Falcone addressed the politicians on Coruscant, demanding that the Supreme Chancellor come to Corellia to ratify the treaty and acknowledge the planet as a member of the Sith Empire. Soon after his announcement, Falcone was executed by Tormen via Force-choke for failing to bring the resistance to heel. The Hunter then patiently waited before being informed by Tormen that a Republic fleet, led by the Founder, Janarus' flagship, had just arrived in the system. He predicted that Seros would rally the Green Jedi to aid the Republic in one last offensive, giving the Hunter a window to infiltrate the Green Gardens and exact vengeance. Tormen instructed the Hunter to discreetly kill Seros and then recover his effects. Upon confronting the Jedi battlemaster, Seros refused his fellow Jedi's offer of aid and dispatched them on an unknown task. He then criticized the Hunter for murdering Kellian Jarro and all those sent to capture him, stating that he could've surrender at anytime, instead choosing a path of violence. In turn, the Hunter accused Seros of killing his fellow Champion and framing him for crimes he did not commit. The Jedi admitted that he did use the Hunter as a red herring to expose the Sith's true colors before readying himself for battle and engaged the Hunter. The Hunter ultimately came out victorious and stood over the defeated Jedi. Seros retorted that despite his failure, he had ensured that everything the Hunter had accomplished had been undone. Refusing to let Seros have the last laugh, the Hunter taunted that Janarus was next before fatally shooting Seros, letting him die with regret. The Hunter then returned to the Grand Assembly, where Tormen was fighting off a group of Green Jedi and assisted the Sith against them. Once the dust had settled, the Hunter presented Seros' effects, which included a datapad with all the necessary information to reach the Supreme Chancellor. End of the Hunt The Hunter then returned to his ship, where Tormen laid out a plan for the Hunter to steal a Republic transport, the Firewing, to board the Founder, whilst being chased by Imperial fighters to fool the Republic into thinking the Hunter's ship was a friendly ship under Imperial fire. Once on board, the Hunter would destroy any and all space-capable ships to prevent Janarus from escaping and then fight through the Supreme Guard to get to him. The Hunter followed through this plan to the letter, eventually reaching the Supreme Chancellor. Once confronted, Janarus requested that he be allowed to speak. He reveals that he had just discovered the immense cost of the operation to apprehend the Hunter and condemned Seros' abuse of power in his vendetta against the Hunter. He doesn't condone the Hunter's actions but he understands that bounty hunting is his job. Janarus explained that he had already declassified the Hunter and Seros' actions to the public, clearing the Hunter's name of the false crimes, thus creating a political maelstrom that would effectively result in his removal from office. He offered to grant the Hunter immunity for his true crimes in exchange for assassinating Tormen, revealing that the Hunter's employer had been performing massacres on Corellia and Rabaan and Janarus wanted to prevent him from gaining more power. The Hunter refused and killed Janarus. The Hunter then met Tormen aboard the Tyrant, who declared that the two of them had just made their place in history and said he would later require use of the Hunter's skills, to which the Hunter agreed, on the condition that his credits were good. Becoming the Ultimate Assassin and Crime Lord After Killing the Supreme Chancellor Tor Decided to Form his own Criminal Syndicate, a Group he'd come to call the ExoGeneral Corp. He Single-handedly Wiped out the Exchange Syndicate based on the Planet Balmorra ano took over their operations placing Gault In charge while they Continued to Take over the Exchange Syndicates Territories on the Embattled planet. He Eventually turned Several Exchange Lieutenant's and their Men after convincing and intimidating them into Joining him instead, he then had the Empire send him Highly Advanced Weaponry and Explosives to use against the remaining Exchange. Cementing his Organization's Reputation | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} As soon as ExoGeneral Corp was in command of all Exchange Operations on Balmorra and in its system, Tor requested Mandalore the Vindicated Send him his five best Mandalorian Jedi Killer's to train his New Soldier's. He also Hired members of the Ailon Nova Guard, Martial Artists of the Bakuuni Hand, A few Dozen Nikto of the Morgukai and Martial Artists of the Echani race to teach his men how to fight Jedi and kill them. He then Lured a Dozen Jedi into an Ambush and Killed them all with his Bare Hands to demonstrate the skills he expected his men to learn. He also had his men build up a resistance to the Jedi Mind Trick. He would Seize control of Seventeen Weapons Factories and would Sell the Weapons already Constructed to the Hutt Cartel for Slaves which would work in the Factories he controlled. Eventually a Jedi Knight who was once the Student of Jun Seros sought Vengeance for his late former teacher. Tor lured him into a Trap and Had him Captured and Tortured until he Fell to the Dark side at which point he was handed over to the Korriban Sith Academy. Seven more Students would come after him, and each time Tor Broke them and turned them to the Dark Side and handed them over to the Korriban Sith Academy Overseers for Sith Training. Seizing Ord Mantell, Taris, and Ryloth and a Wedding After his men were trained to Kill Jedi he Seized control of Ord Mantell, Taris and Ryloth, Tor Managed to Convince Mako to Marry him, so after years of Flirting she finally gave-in after he kissed her. Tor would then set the Date for their wedding a few months later. The Wedding of Tor Lok and Mako The wedding of Tor and Mako took place on The Lush World of Makeb, And Many many old friends were there: Mandalore the Vindicated, The Huntmaster's assistant Lek and the Huntmaster himself, Darth Tormen, Darth Marr, Slam Streaver, Drooga the Hutt, Vorten Fett, Jogo The Carver, Oggurobb the Hutt, Major Pirell, Bloodworthy and Jewl'a Nightbringer, and Jreely and Aristocra Shah'adrom'illithyr, Warden Khel, and Voontara Fa'athra. Unfortunately several Jedi Crashed the Ceremony. Wedding Crasher Central As soon as the lead Jedi spoke a word The Mandalorians In attendance Opened fire, and Mandalore the Vindicated, Bloodworthy and Tor went back-to-back against several Jedi Master's. The Ceremony was further Complicated when the Exchange Syndicate arrived, wanting vengeance for being kicked off of Balmorra. While Skadge, Blizz and Skadge's Black Sun Forces handled the Exchange Men, and Tormen and Darth Marr dueled the Assisting Green Jedi, Mako was escorted away from the Battle by Torian, Jogo, and Jewl'a Nightbringer and Vorten Fett With Gault providing Sharpshooting Covering fire from a high Vantage point, while Tor, Mandalore and Bloodworthy fought off Jedi. Capture After Dispatching Twelve Jedi with his Bare Hands he was Stabbed through the Gut from behind by Thendys Noori and was Dragged away by Republic Special Forces Squad's and was taken Captive. The Mandalorians and the Empire were Furious with the Republic and the Jedi and Exchange and took many great Pains to find Tor. He was transported to Coruscant to Stand Trial. However Tor Managed to start a Prison Riot and Send an Emergency Communication to the Mantis, with his Crew alerted and the Mandalorians and Empire now aware of the Champions Location, Plans were made for a rescue. Tor Shot them all Down however, he wanted the Senate Tower to go up in Flames, and Ordered a Bounty to placed on the Entire upper echelons of the Coruscant Security Council, and Republic Military High Command. Tor Also managed to convince Darth Marr to smuggle in some Equipment for him to use to break the Inmates out. Prison Break Tor spent some time gaining the respect of the other inmates, and soon had a majority of them under his command, he eventually Sent the signal for the Riot to start as he and his new crew broke out. The vast majority of the Prisoners broke free and were now in the Empire's hands. Tor eventually managed to escape and returned to his syndicate. Children and Later Life Eventually Tor and Mako had Several Children Together, Named after Lost Friends and Family. The Eldest and First Born Son, was Named Braden, followed by Younger Brothers Jory, Anuli, and Soongh. Eventually Mako gave birth to a few Daughter's that the Couple Named Jewl'a, Crysta and Terralla. Braden would go on to Win Glory as a Winner of the Great Hunt, just Like his Father, Jory would Become a Respected Game Hunter along The Rim, Anuli would become an Imperial Colonel within Sith Intelligence, whereas Soongh would Become a Legendary Tracker. Jewl'a would Become a Fearsome Huntress, Crysta a Master Assassin, and Terralla a Renowned Doctor. Legacy Before his death Tor would write many different Treatises on Bounty Hunting, Big Game Hunting, and Hunting In general, having Studied the Hunting Traditions of the Wookiees,Trandoshan's, Kaleesh, Sand People, Gormak, and Various other Races gave him a Unique Perspective as he Wrote Articles that would still be in practice by the time of the Battle of Yavin. '' ''Equipment Armor and Tech Tor was known to Wear Besk'garm Based Alloy Armor, his Breastplate, Rear plate and Abdominal Plates were Made from the finest Mandalorian Iron, and we're lined with Cortosis and Phrik, while it had a Durasteel Underlay, and Ultrachrome Overlay. His Armor Had Oxygen Intake, Adrenal and Stimulating Injector System's, and His Helmet had a Live Connection to the Holo-Net. His Armor sported a Jet pack, which used Fuel from Sleyheron and Bespin. He had Wrist Mounted Flamethrowers, Rocket Launchers, and Personal Energy Shields. His Armor's Oxygen Intake System enabled him to Have Oxygen injected into his Body, to boost his Performance, while his Adrenal and Stim Injector's Enhanced his various Attributes through the Use of Military Grade Adrenals manufactured with Quesh Venom. His Suit of Armor was also Environmentally Sealed, which Shielded him from Bacteria, Hazardous Environments, Radiation, and The Vacuum of Space. Tor Was a Hybrid Hunter, Using Tech and Firepower to Complete his Contracts, his gauntlet had a Holographic Computer interface that allowed him to detonate Explosives, Jam Communications, and Activate his Various Armor System's. Amongst his Preferred Explosives was Cryogenic Flash-Freezing, Plasma Incineration, Ion, Concussion, and Sonic and Glop Grenades. While he used Mines, and Traps when in field, and used Motion Triggered Trip Wires, Tor used these to slow down Pursuers or Sabotage an Enemy. Other Tech included A Stealth-Field Generator and Sound Dampening Tech, to minimize his Risk of Exposure when attempting to infiltrate during Contracts. His Skill with this kind of Tech earned him the Moniker of "The Nexu of the Night" Amongst the Mandalorians and the Criminal Galactic Underworld. Primary Weapons and Uncommon Proficiency Unarmed Combat Tor was a Highly Capable Hand-to-Hand Combatant, having trained in Echani Martial Arts, Morgukai Disciplines, and Rattataki Gladiatorial Combat, he was able to Kill Jedi with minimal Assistance and Maximum Success, even The Order's Veteran Battlemaster Jun Seros was Unable to Best Him. His Force-Sensitivity was more connected to the Cosmic and Physical Force, which he used to His Advantage by Using the Cosmic Force to Predict His oppositions Attacks, Which Individual among Opponents was the Weak Link, and Who would be Open to An Alliance, while his Use of the Physical Force was used by him to Rejuvenate his Muscles, and Boost his Reflexes. Tor earned the Moniker of "The Mandalorian Rancor" From his Battle Prowess in Hand-to-Hand Combat and Ability to Kill Jedi on his own. Melee Weapons He was well-versed in Lightsaber Combat Forms I, II, III, IV, V, VI, and VII, and used a Force Pike or Electrostaff to Execute them. He had a preference for the Force Pike, due to it's Well-Earned Reputation amongst the Emperor's Royal Guard. Tor often Favored a Specially Modified Vibroblade in His off hand, but was known to Use a Westar Blaster to stun his opponents Before and After striking them with them Force Pike. From his Time in the Arena's of Rattatak, Tor was Especially proficient in Close-Quarters Melee Combat, Being able to Face Off against several Fearsome Predators and Dangerous Species at any time. Blasters Tor Favored Twin Blasters Pistols, specifically the DS-6 "Nexu" Heavy Blaster Pistol Produced by BlasTech Industries, he did use Twin Westar-12 Blaster Pistols, but often used them to face off against Larger and More Powerful Opponents, due to their Superior stopping Power at Close-Range. But he preferred The DS-6 For it's Mid-to-Long Range Power. Each Blaster was modified by Tor's Crewmate Blizz so that it could operate in nearly any condition, Fire Continuously, and that Every Shot Kicked like a Bantha. Aside from the Pistols, Tor made Use of a Assault Cannon, a memento of his Time in the Safecrackers, the Cannon was capable of Firing Incendiary, Cryogenic, Electrostatically Charged, and Standard Ammo. He often carried it into battle. Tor made Use of A Short-Range Blaster Carbine, a Sniper Rifle, and a Pair of Scatterguns. Tor Also Made Use of A High-Powered Sniper Rifle, The Rifle Had A Scope which was Streaming to his Helmet. This allowed him to more accurately Track Targets. The Rifle Was, Like most of His Weapons, Heavily Modified By Blizz, The Rifle Was Equipped With A Number of Advanced Modifications. Primarily A Flash Suppressor, and A Siantide Based Power Pack, a Extended Ammo Clip, and A '' ''Ships Mantis ''Tor's D5-Mantis Was nicknamed Mandalore's Fist, because of his position as Mandalore the Vindicated's Right Hand, and Champion. The Ship Was Heavily Modified By Tor Over Many Years. The Ship Had A ''Category:Humans Category:Force-Sensitive Category:Republic Military Category:Republic Troopers Category:Criminals Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Crime Lords Category:Mandalorians Category:Gladiators Category:Mercenaries Category:Migrants Merchants Guild Category:Exhange Syndicate Category:Hutt Cartel Category:Black Sun Category:Jedi-Killers Category:Mandalorian Hunters Category:Force Hunters Category:Tech Experts Category:Medics Category:Coruscanti Category:Members of the Empire's Fury Category:Republic Most Wanted Category:Sith Empire Category:Imperial Assassin's Category:Assassin's Category:Imperial Privateers Category:Special Forces Category:Special Forces Commanders Category:Spies Category:Information Brokers Category:Killers Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Force Trackers Category:Pilots Category:Blacklist Hunters Category:Business Officials Category:Financial Moguls Category:Engineers Category:Exo-Technology Engineers Category:Starship Engineers Category:Ex-Republic Military Category:Public Enemy Number one Category:Huntsman Category:Imperial Heroes Category:Ailon Nova Guard Category:Nikto Morgukai Category:Echani Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Bakuuni Martial Artists Category:ExoGeneral Corp Category:Mandalorian Hunter Inc Category:Special Problem Solutions Inc Category:Clan Lok Category:Mand'alors Category:Mandalorian Protectors Category:Mandalorian Clan Leaders Category:Mandalorian Assassins Category:Mandalorian Warriors Category:Mandalorian Knights Category:Mandalorian Spies Category:Mandalorian Huntmaster's Category:Huntmaster's Category:Imperial Superweapon Initiative Officials Category:Mandalorian Beast Trainers Category:Mandalorian Beast Hunters Category:Mandalorian Beast Tamers Category:Umbaran Shadow Assassins Category:Mandalorian Jedi Hunter's Category:Mandalorian Force-Users Category:Force-User's Category:Mandalorian Jedi-Killers Category:Mandalorian Duelist's